Sins of the Father (episode)
Worf travels to the Klingon homeworld with his long-lost brother to challenge the treason charge against his late father. Summary The Klingon commander Kurn is assigned to join the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] crew as part of an officer exchange in return for Commander Riker's visit aboard the Klingon vessel ''Pagh''. The new first officer tries to impose the Klingon discipline aboard the Federation vessel, being harsh with everyone except Worf, whom he gives easy assignments. Thus, during a minor course calculation, he exaggeratedly praises Worf's efficiency, displaying in the same time more smooth and more polite manners than with the rest of the crew. However, Worf slowly begins to overheat at this treatment. Later, in the turbolift, as they were on their way towards Captain's mess, Riker offers himself to provide Kurn guidance in working with the crew. Kurn respectfully declines the offer. However, Riker insists reminding him Enterprise is not a Klingon ship. Kurn replies menacingly that if it were a Klingon ship he would kill him for offering his suggestion. During dinner at the Captain's mess, the Klingon commander complains the food is too bland for him. Naturally, everyone glance at Worf who was enjoying his meal when he hears Kurn say this. Feeling extremely self-conscious, Worf promptly loses his appetite. After dinner, filled with rage, Worf goes to Kurn's quarters and, when the other doubts his Klingon instincts, bursts with violence. However, he is shocked to find out Kurn is his brother. Kurn tells Worf he had sought him because their father, Mogh, was accused of treason by the Klingon High Council. Supposedly, he had lowered the shields of Khitomer outpost just before the Romulan attack. Kurn had lived all these years, hiding his identity as the son of Lorgh but when he learned of the Council's judgement he came to Worf, asking him to challenge the judgement as Mogh's elder son. Worf agrees and asks for Picard's permission. Picard decides to support Worf in his decision and brings the Enterprise to the Klingon Homeworld. There, Worf, assisted by Kurn, his Cha'DIch, makes the challenge in front of the Council despite the accusations of Duras, the son of Mogh's greatest rival. Worf is surprised to learn that the very leader of the Council, K'mpec, tries to persuade him into abandoning his challenge. Meanwhilst Duras' assassins attack and severely wound Kurn. Worf decides to go on with his challenge, electing Picard as Cha'DIch. In the meantime, the Enterprise crew discovers that the evidence which supported Mogh's guilt were fake and that there was another survivor of Khitomer Massacre, a woman named Kahlest. Picard persuades Kahlest into testifying for Worf. But K'mpec and Duras privately confess to Worf and Picard that Mogh was innocent, the real traitor being Duras' father. In order to avoid a civil war, they decided to use Mogh as a scapegoat, not knowing his sons would challenge the judgement. For the sake of the Klingon Empire, Worf is forced to abandon his challenge and accepts discommendation. In the end Picard promises Kurn that the honor of Mogh's family would be restored. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 43685.2. As part of an exchange program, we’re taking aboard a Klingon officer to return the recent visit of Commander Riker to the cruiser Pagh. Memorable Quotes "I never kill anyone at the supper table, Mr. La Forge." : - Kurn "For many turns, the truth about Khitomer has been dormant. Unknown. Now the truth has been revealed. The traitor, Mogh, sent the defense access codes to the Romulan patrol ships, allowing them to destroy the outpost. Thousands died on Khitomer! My father died on Khitomer! Their deaths must be avenged. Your father was a traitor. By posing this challenge, '''you' are a traitor! You will not wear the emblems of our people. You are a fool, and your challenge can only result in a fool's death." "''It is a good day to die, Duras, but the day is not yet over." : - Duras and Worf "You are still fat, K'mpec." : - Kahlest "The cha'dich will be silent!" : - Worf, to Captain Picard "You are the son of a traitor." : - Worf, to Duras Background Information * This episode sets up several future themes, such as the House of Duras and the underpinnings to the Klingon Civil War. * Tony Todd makes his first appearance as Kurn in this episode. He reprises the role in "Redemption", "Redemption II" and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sons of Mogh". * Duras (Patrick Massett) and his father, Ja'rod, are descendants of the 22nd Century Klingon warrior Duras (Daniel Riordan) who appeared in ENT: "Judgment" and "The Expanse". He was killed outside the Delphic Expanse in an attempt to capture Captain Jonathan Archer of ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in July 2153. * The over-the-shoulder cloak with the medals that K'mpec wore as High Council leader was the same cloak General Korrd wore in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Both roles were played by Charles Cooper. * The Captain's dining room is seen for the first time. * The Great Hall in this episode was built off the quite large Tanugan Science Station set that was built for the TNG episode "A Matter of Perspective", earlier in the third season. * Khalest tells Picard that Mogh "was loyal to the emperor." However, "Rightful Heir" will later establish that the Klingons haven't had an emperor in 300 years. Thus, we must assume that Khalest was abstractly referring to the Emperor Kahless and his guiding principles for all Klingons. * Picard orders a course change to the First City of the "Klingon Imperial Empire," a designation that was never used again. Links and References Guest Stars *Tony Todd as Kurn *Charles Cooper as K'mpec *Patrick Massett as Duras *Thelma Lee as Kahlest *Susan Lewis as Transporter Technician *B.J. Davis as Klingon Assassin *Christopher Doyle as Klingon Assassin *Guy Vardaman as Klingon (uncredited) *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References Age of Ascension; Camp Khitomer; Caspian Sea; Caviar; Cha'DIch; discommendation; Deighan, Drew; Duras, son of Ja'rod; First City; Great Hall; House of Duras; Ja'rod; Khitomer; Klingon Defense Force; Klingonese; Kut'luch; QhonDoq; Romulan; Starbase 24 Category:TNG episodes de:Die Sünden des Vaters es:Sins of the Father nl:Sins of the Father